The Path Less Traveled
by Luma66
Summary: Wulfgar and CattieBrie leave Mithral Hall to find Wulfgar's missing daughter. Along the way they meet an unusual paladin.
1. Chapter 1

This was my first fanfic ever, and my first attempt at writing in over a decade. I thought it was ok, until I reread it before posting here, and now I realize it really sucks. My grammar is almost non exsistant, and my dialogue and characters really need work. But I have decided I will not change it. I am going to use it for a guide of how my skill and ability have hopefully changed. The only reason I do post this the way it is, I am planning on continuing the story. To make any sense at all this will have to have been read somewhere. So please bare with me. Review if you will, I would greatly appreciate it. And yes I am aware this story needs work. Thank you.

The Path Less Traveled

Recognizable characters belong to RAS and WotC. I do not intend to make profit on these or any other characters not belonging to me. I use them here for entertainment purposes only.

The wind was finally dying down after blowing relentlessly for a day and night. Maybe travel would be a bit easier tomorrow thought the big man as he turned to look at his sleeping companion. Although the freezing wind bringing in the winter snows was nothing to the barbarian that had grown up in the wild frozen tundra of Icewind Dale. It affected the sleeping woman by the fire almost as little as it did him. Wulfgar glanced over to the human woman curled up asleep by the fire wondering how far their adopted father King Bruenor of Mithral Hall had gotten in his planning of the coming war with the orcs. Oh well that was for another day first they had to find his daughter. He was still troubled over his wife Delly's death but he had already settled that he could have done nothing else to save her. What troubled him now was the fact she had taken their adopted daughter and given her to the fleeing refugees leaving for Silverymoon. He had to retrieve Colson before the winter set in or he may never find her.

As the horizon started to lighten, Wulfgar woke Cattie-Brie then began to break camp. Time was running out and he was getting anxious to be on the road again heading for Silverymoon. By unspoken consent they ate their morning fare of dried meat and dried summer fruit as they walked.

"Do you think we'll come across them soon?" the young woman asked as she pulled her long auburn hair back into a tail to keep the wind from flinging it into her face.

"I hope so. If Drizzt was right about the path the refugees will take we should come across them sometime after midday today." replied the barbarian as he glanced at the placement of the sun in the sky.

"As many times as Drizzt has made this trip, we will prolly see them about that time then. I'm sure Colson will be fine. Delly wouldn't give her to someone that wouldn't take care of her." stated the woman.

"That's what I'm afraid of. We all know Delly wasn't in her right mind at the end. Cutter could have had her do any number of things and we both know it." said the man as he hastened forward to stop the conversation. Cattie-Brie took the hint and fell into step behind him continuing to scan the brush on both sides for trouble. Who knew what could be out here orcs, bandits, goblins any number of things that the encroaching orcs had stirred up.

No matter how intent the woman was on her surroundings her mind invariably began to wonder to her lover. Wondering how he fared on his own quest. The drow ranger Drizzt Do'Urdon along with their moonelf friend Innovindil had gone to retrieve the corpse of another moonelf, Elafein by name, and to put her to rest in the Moonwood where her people dwelled. She was glad Drizzt was finally coming to terms with Elafein's death at his hands. He hadn't had any other choice but kill or be killed by the mentally unstable elf.

Thinking thoughts of her dearest friend she didn't pay attention to where she was going and bumped into her companions broad back. "What are ye about?" she asked annoyed. Her dwarven accent coming back at her annoyance.

"Don't you smell that?" asked the blond barbarian as he stood nose in the air.

"Smells like smoke." she said looking up to her adopted brother's almost 7 foot frame.

"Yeah it does. I think we may have found them earlier than were planning on. I knew Drizzt would know exactly which trail to take to cut them off before they got too far ahead." he said with a grin ducking under a tree branch. Cattie-Brie had to hurry to keep up with him in his haste to get his daughter back.

Cattie-Brie came upon her stunned companion standing at the edge of a clearing in the forest. She couldn't believe her eyes. The only thing she could think was she had to be looking out on what was a recent battle. Broken weapons, discarded clothing, and broken branches littered the ground in a 10-foot radius in the clearing except for a fresh mound in the middle of what looked like dozens and dozens of foot prints. Oh no, this can't be it. This can't be the end. Not after everything Wulfgar has been thru the thoughts fluttered thru the woman's mind as she started walking the edge of the clearing.

Wulfgar started to the right opposite his worrying friend. He started checking the tracks, flipping over a broken axe to get a closer look. After over an hour of both companions scouring the clearing, mound and the surrounding area they both met in the center to discuss what they had found.

Cattie-Brie knew by the look on her friend, brother and former fiance's face that he had come to the same conclusion she had, but she couldn't let this end here not like this. "I found some tracks that go east toward Silverymoon. Looks like some survived. Someone had to have made this grave. I think we should continue the trail we were on until we find them."

Hands gripping his mighty war hammer Aegis-fang, knuckles whitening from the pressure he seemed to have to push the words out, "I know there are tracks there. But only one set and that they don't look like orc tracks. I haven't been around Drizzt this long to not be able to read prints. You know as well as I do the odds of one little infant surviving this kind of battle."

"Yes but there is a chance tho. As long as a chance exists we should continue." she stated her heart going out to her friend knowing the odds were indeed slim if any his daughter still lived.

Slamming his mighty hammer into the nearest tree the formidable barbarian growled, "I swear I won't stop until I find out what happened to her. Someone did survive this battle and I'm going after them."

As the sun began to sink behind the mountains, the two companions were still following the tracks that led from the clearing and the burial mound. Wulfgar's hope of finding his daughter alive was sinking with the sun. Every minute that ticked by lessened the chances of finding the only survivor of the battle. Could it be called a battle? With the churned bloody ground to the large burial mound. Knowing it was a group of mostly elderly men, a few woman and children on their way to Silverymoon from Mithral Hall. It was more a massacre than a battle. Just another reason that the orcs of Many-Arrows had to be pushed back once and for all come spring.

Cattie-Brie was about to suggest making camp for the night when she thought she saw a light ahead. She moved so she could better see and she was almost positive she saw what could only be a camp fire in the distance between the trees. Pointing she said, "Wulfgar is my eyes deceiving me or is that a fire ahead?"

"I think it is. At this distance we could be wrong tho. Let us take it quietly and we will go see. Perhaps it's the one we've been following from the clearing." he gripped the haft of his hammer as he started off. Cattie-Brie pulled her magical bow from her back and knocked an arrow from her enchanted quiver ready in case the one ahead wasn't entirely friendly.

As they came upon the fire Wulfgar noticed two things the person at the campfire was indeed human and they had two small children with them. He glanced at Cattie-Brie approaching his left, he motioned her to keep going so that they would come at the camp from two different directions. When his companion started on her way to the north side of the camp he straightened and stepped into the camp.

"Well met friend of the road. Would you be looking for a warm fire this night? I would hope you're not looking for more I've had a strenuous few days and would like a quiet night without bloodshed." the lady at the fire stated as Wulfgar's full form came into view.

"Well met . No I am not looking for a warm fire this night." the barbarian gestured to his companion as she came out of the woods on his left arrow still knocked ready to fire in a moments notice. "My companion and I are searching these woods for the Nesme refugees that are on their way to Silverymoon from Mithral Hall. Might you have run across them?" Wulfgar studied the woman in front of him. She cradled an infant in one arm while petting the wild main of a small boy napping on her lap. She wore metal shin guards, plate armguards, a dull breast plate that looked to have seen many battles and the most unusual bastard sword strapped to her back. The pommel was what looked to be a skeletal hand gripping a guard that was a scale of justice. Her hair looked a dull brown braided into dozens of shoulder length braids. She couldn't be called pretty by anyone's standards. He saw the hilt of a dagger on her right hip peeking over the sleeping boys head. She was obviously a seasoned warrior so why the two sleeping children?

Her hand didn't stray close to either of her visible weapons and she kept her voice even and calm, "Sadly I do believe I did cross their path from the very direction you seem to have come from. They were attacked by orcs and all were killed save these two little ones. I gave them their last rites and buried them as best I could. May their souls find rest? May I ask why you and your companion would be searching out these refugees?"

Cattie-Brie and Wulfgar glanced at one, another she shrugged her shoulders slightly as if saying why not tell her it can't hurt. The barbarian took a breath and addressed the seated warrior, "I am Wulfgar son of Beorgnar, and my companion is Cattie-Brie daughter of King Bruenor Battlehammer of Mithral Hall. We are searching for the refugees because they have something that belongs to me. Something that was taken without my permission."

"Well met both of you" the warrior replied tilting her head first to one then the other of the companions before going on, "I am Toleen faithful follower of Lord Kelemvor the Just. I was on my way to Silverymoon on church business when I came across the refugees back there, or what was left of them. What could they have taken that would bring both of the dwarf kings children out this time of year?"

So she knew them.Good this might go smoothly if she knew their reputation. went thru Cattie-Brie's mind as Wulfgar said only, "They took my daughter."

With raised eyebrows, "Your daughter you say? These little ones are the only ones that survived. I found them hiding in a bush a few feet from where the killing took place. As far as I can figure the boy took the infant and ran from the attacking orcs. As of now he hasn't said a word. Can't blame him after everything he's been thru. How old was your daughter? I don't recall any children close to this boys age."

A shiver ran up his spine as the warrior in front of him talked so calmly of the death of children. Perhaps this wouldn't go as smooth as he had first thought.

Cattie-Brie answered for him speaking for the first time, "She was but a babe. Not yet past her first year. I would say close to the age of the one you hold in your arms."

"Well your more than glad to have a look at this little one. If she's your daughter you can take charge of her and if not I'll take her on to Silverymoon with this little one and hand them over to the church." she said as she unwound the blanket from the one she cradled so gently in her arms.

Wulfgar reached for the bundle Toleen tilted toward him. His heart was thumping so hard he was sure it would jump out of his chest. The odds were so low that this little bundle would be his precious Colson. As his large calloused hands wrapped around the babe he remembered the sound of his daughters giggles, the way she always stared straight into his eyes when he spoke to her, just like she knew every word he said. With a prayer to Tymora the lady of luck he took the child and pulled the blanket from her face.

It was Colson! His Colson, his daughter, his little one he had almost given up hope of ever seeing again. With tears in his eyes Wulfgar said, "It's her it's really her."


	2. Chapter 2

Recognizable characters belong to RAS and WotC. I do not intend to make profit on these or any other characters not belonging to me. I use them here for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 2

The Tides of War

She knew there was a tapping coming from somewhere. Tapping? The warrior's thoughts slowly came into focus. How could someone be tapping at her door already she had just lain down? Yes, tapping she thought. Sighing she rolled out of her too short bed and drug herself fully armored to her door.

"Yes?" she growled thru the partly opened door already knowing it was nothing but more duties to see to.

"Uh, well, yeah uh. Sir, Brother Darnim sent me to fetch you." the acolyte finally stuttered out.

"Is the sun even up yet?" Toleen asked as she grabbed her weapons and stepped into the hallway.

"Yes Sir. Well actually it's just now coming over the mountains." stammered the young man looking up at the imposing figure. Toleen sighed. You'd think the members of the Church of Kelemvor would be used to her towering over them by now. She had only been in the Church since she was a small girl. Taking a final look back at her empty too short bed she closed the door and followed the young acolyte down the stairs. Well at least one thing about Settlestone was it had recently been inhabited by barbarians from Icewind Dale and rebuilt to fit their large frames. So no ducking under doors or headaches when she forgot to. Too bad they didn't see fit to leave any of their furniture behind when they returned to the dale. Did nomadic barbarians use furniture? Ha the warrior laughed at her self, a sure sign she needed more sleep when her mind jumped to so many irrelevant subjects.

"Do you have any idea why Brother Darnim wishes to see me?" she asked pulling her cloak tighter against the early spring winds.

The boy half turned to reply, "Not exactly Sir. I know I saw a lot of clerics and paladins from the other churches stationed here gathering at the meeting house in the center of town."

"Am I to meet the brother there then?"

"Yes he said to bring you forthwith, Sir."

"I suppose you have many other duties to attend to. I can see myself to the meeting house. Away with you then your duty is done here." she stomped her way down the muddy streets toward the center of town not bothering to see if the lad obeyed or not. Most people obeyed her without thinking. It was due mostly to her close to six and half foot frame and her bearing she knew. Her height had once bothered her being taller than most men. Some things you just learn to live with. She couldn't imagine how the smaller races got along in a world made for mid sized humans. Oh well get your mind working right or that old dog Darnim will get you for sure she thought as she stepped into the smokey meeting house.

The meeting house served the same function now as it did to the former citizens of Settlestone. It was tavern, government building, meeting room, and all around area where anything important took place. Already most of the clerics and paladins working with the dwarves were in attendance.

There were dwarves, elves, humans, and a couple half elves she could see in the back. She knew there were only nine members of Kelemvor's church here including the two young acolytes that served hardly any function other than pages. Herself being the only paladin at the time, and Brother Darnim being the highest cleric. Their primary duty was to perform funerals for the dead, assist the physicians and other clerics with the dying making sure they had as peaceful a passing as possible.

She was aware Silverymoon had sent clerics of Mystra how many she didn't know with all the wizards running around, one cleric of Tymora Lady of Luck, three clerics of Selune Lady of the Moon, one cleric and four paladins of Helm, the guardian deity. The dwarves had to be from Mithral Hall itself representing all the dwarven pantheon.

Toleen nodded to Sir Bertram, senior paladin of Helm, as she walked over to find a seat next to Brother Darnim. Bertram was probably the only person in the room to not frown when she walked in. Her lack of feminity, her height, her very blunt no nonsense attitude, coupled with the fact she was a Doomguide for the Lord of the Dead tended to keep her popularity to a minimum even with others that followed the same deity.

Now to see what all this is about she thought as the last of the churches' representatives filed in.

A female dwarf stood to address the motley collection of faithful. Toleen tried and tried to remember the lady dwarves name but the only thing she could remember was it had something to do with baked goods. Or maybe it was just her sleep deprived brain running circles again.

"I'm glad ye could make it so quickly. The dwarves an such would like ta thank ye all again fer everythin ye've done fer our people. King Bruenor especially wanted ta thank ye, but he's still in meetins with the Lords and Ladies of the area.. We be knowin that with the spring melts the battles will start agin. We'd like to ask all of ye to think about extending yer stays in Settlestone here and to continue helpin us thru the spring. King Bruenor intends to make this season the last for that foul Obould and his stinkin orcs!"

Cheers came from more than one corner of the building at the cleric's last statement. Most especially from the dwarves behind her. The attendants started shouting out their determination to see this siege to the end. Claiming their deities would not stop until Obould Many-Arrows and his orcs were defeated to the last. Brother Darnim stated in his sonorous tones that the faithful of Kelemvor would stay until the last battlefields were cleared regardless of the time it took. Looking over that the middle aged brother Toleen wondered how many undead he had laid to rest with lectures in that horrible monotone of his.

After the cheers and proclamations ended the cleric continued, "The meetins should be endin today sometime and we be hopin to have definite battle plans. Startin on the morrow King Bruenor will be letin each of ye in turn to be knowin what duties he'd like ye to fill. Also the king of Mithral Hall would like to let ye know that all yer lodgins, foods, and any other need yer churches might need will be supplied to ye free of charge. Yer to let me or one o' me clerics know what yer to be needin in the way of special items." Nods, thanks, and many smiles greeted this. One thing for sure this King Bruenor certainly knew how to get allies in a war. Free always speaks the loudest. "If none of ye have any questions, we'll dismiss fer our mornin meals."

One of the elves from the Moonwood raised his voice in a question, "How many orcs are estimated to be out there? Surely there can't be that many after the fighting before winter set in."

Men had no right to have that soft and sweet a voice, no matter what race they were thought Toleen.

After three more hours of questions and discussions from the various sects they were finally allowed to break for what was now the midday meal.

Brother Darnim stood and said, "I have duties to attend to. I expect you to attend all meetings along with your other responsibilities. Do remember you were and still are a cleric first and foremost. We are here to help the dead or the dying more than the living. Please keep that in mind." The cleric of Kelemvor never missed an opportunity to let her or anyone else know his opinion on warriors or paladins in particular. Why he had such a jaded view of the more martial minded of the clergy no one knew.

"Yes Brother, I will make sure my duties are completed." Never before had she missed a responsibility or even arrived late for any gathering. Not that Darnim, would ever know or even care. Due to the length of the meeting she was almost late for such responsibility.

Toleen made her way out of the meeting house and back to her temporary lodgings. After locking the door she removed her armor laying it on her bed for cleaning later. She removed her soiled padded tunic and leather leggings. She stood in front of the dressing table cleaning off the dirt and sweat of the previous day. The symbol of her deity, an upright skeletal hand holding a golden scales of justice, laying between her ample breasts. The paladin paused to look at the reflection of that holy symbol in the mirror before her. Not once in her short eventful life had she ever thought to remove that symbol. The only constant thing she could ever remember in her life had been that of her deity. There was no other path for her. Not one for introspection she finished her scrubbing and donned a clean tunic of plain grey wool and brown cloth leggings ran a hand thru her brown braids and exited the room on her way to the only duty her deity asked of her that she was reluctant to fulfil.

The smell told her she was close to her destination before she turned the corner bringing the make shift infirmary into view. No matter how clean the workers tried to keep it, the smell of decay, vomit, feces and blood always hung around the building like a cloud. The only thing as bad as the smells were the sounds. The moaning, crying, and screaming of the wounded and dying inside could be heard day or night.

The tall woman stopped by the door and said a silent prayer to her Lord to giver her strength and allow her to ease the dying men and women inside. She opened her eyes and stepped into the dim room located one of the workers immediately. The orderly noticing her holy symbol hanging around her neck directed her to the farthest corner where the more severely injured patients were located.

She spoke softly words of comfort to the three dying men and one woman whether they heard or took any comfort from her whispered assurances she didn't know. Toleen listened to stories of wives and children at home waiting, of mothers left crying on far away door steps knowing they saw their children for the last time. After close to two hours the words slowly stopped from the four she attended, she stood to leave, stopping to inform one of the orderlies that the woman had passed away. There would be another funeral tonight before the sun set it seemed.

Entering the tavern/meeting house Toleen scanned the room. It was almost half full with ending of the midday meal crowd.

Someone called out, "Lady Toleen come join me for a bite."

Toleen smiled at Sir Bertram, he was the only person she could ever recall adding lady as her title. She made her way to the table in the corner where Sir Bertram was in the middle of devouring one of the rarest steaks she had ever seen.

"You know you could have saved the cook a lot of trouble by just going and attacking one of the cows in the valley"

With one of his usual guffaws the Helmite replied, "Nah lass the fur gets caught in my teeth."

Still smiling from the jest Toleen ordered her own meal cooked much longer than her companions.

When the serving maid had left, Sir Bertram grew serious. "What did you think of that little shin dig we had this morning with the dwarves?"

Leaning back in her chair and draping her left arm over the back she thought a minute before answering, "I think not many of those questions really got answered. I have a feeling the dwarves don't really know what to expect when the real fighting starts. Seemed to me they were trying to ensure all the extra bodies they could get."

"I got the same idea. I also got the not so subtle impression that those dwarves wanted us to call in more from our respective clergy. Very few of us were here last year when the real fighting took place, most have just taken part in the scrimmages since the spring thaw started. None of us really know what to expect from these filthy orcs. I'm seriously doubting what I've heard from some of those that were here last year tho."

Falling silent as the maid placed Toleen's food on the table and Bertram another ale. The Doomguide thought over what her friend had said before continuing the conversation. "I think the dwarves are looking for allies anywhere they can get them. Did you hear the stories about the dwarves from Adbar sinking in the river?"

"Aye I did. Shows how desperate they were. Who puts a bunch of armored dwarves on moving water?" Bertram said brandishing his fork to accentuate his point.

"When you're desperate enough you'll do anything."

"Aye I've seen that before to lass. Do not forget even with all your experience I am your senior in years by quiet a bit. Desperation like that never leads to anything good, just a lot more work for your kind."

They talked a bit more of this and that. Sir Bertram finished his meal and said good day to the fellow paladin with what would normally be a rib rattling slap on the back. She just smiled at the departing armored figure.

She was just finishing her meal when the room grew silent suddenly. Toleen turned slightly to get a view of the door. There was the reason for the sudden quiet. A drow had just entered. He was more than a foot shorter than she was. He wore green fur-lined cloak over a dark colored shirt that looked made of silk tucked into a pair of brown leather leggings. Two fine-made scimitars hung from each hip. The cold spring wind blew his long white hair around him, as he pushed his hair absently out of his face she noticed he had the most startling purple eyes.

He was accompanied by the same red-haired woman Toleen had encountered in the Moonwood this past fall. So this was King Bruenor's pet drow. Like most elves he didn't look like he would be much on a battlefield. She figured like most elves looks would be deceiving.

The couple found a table and as they sat conversations began to circulate the room again. Toleen could guess what the topics of those conversations would be now. She had been in Settle-stone for almost a month now and hadn't seen the drow or any of the other Companions of the Hall. Looked like that this war against the orcs would start sooner than everyone thought if The Companions were getting out. She finished her meal and left to prepare for the nightly funerals.

The funeral of three more volunteers completed and her evening prayers concluded she began the trek back to the room she was staying in. So far she had avoided any more confrontations with Brother Darnim. Which reminded her tomorrow King Bruenor was to start conducting meetings with the various sects in Settlestone, outlining the roles they would need to play in the up coming war.

The cold wind whistled around her the wool tunic not keeping it out. Due to the unseasonable warm weather her cloak still hung on a peg in her room. She quickened her steps to get out of the biting wind.

Coming around the corner of a building with her head down to keep the wind out of her face she bumped into someone. "Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's ok. Wait aren't you the Kelemvorite who saved my daughter?" the big man in front of her asked.

"Yes that was me, Toleen. I didn't recognize you in the dark. How is your daughter?"

"She's doing fine. Unfortunately for everyone in Mithral Hall she's learned to walk." Wulfgar said with a chuckle.

"Sounds like she's a handful."

"Yes she is. Where were you heading? My friends and I were going to meet at the meeting house, would you want to come along?"

She thought a moment, why not the meeting house was closer than her room anyway and most likely warmer since she had neglected to start a fire in the hearth before she left. "Sure I don't have anywhere I need to be right now." She turned around and followed him down the street.

This time of the evening finding an empty table was going to be a chore. With everyone finishing their day's work, the hall filled fast. Tonight there was even a bard in attendance. Settlestone was filling fast with villages and cites sending reinforcements to help the dwarves hold the lines against the orcish army.

Finding an empty table in the far corner from the door Wulfgar followed by Toleen sat down and each ordered an ale while waiting on his friends to arrive. They passed the time talking of inconsequential things until Wulfgar seeing his companions enter stood to motion them over.

Wulfgar reintroduced Cattie-Brie, then went on to introduce a very diminutive halfing named Regis and the infamous drow ranger Drizzt Do'Urdon. Regis explained Bruenor wouldn't be attending due to some unexpected meeting but would be there the following day.

Stories were swapped, ale drank, and hearty laughter rang through the make shift tavern well into the morning hours. Toleen found herself crawling into her short bed hours after she should have already been sleeping. An occurrence that would be repeated often in the coming months.


	3. Chapter 3

Recognizable characters belong to RAS and WotC. I do not intend to make profit on these or any other characters not belonging to me. I use them here for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 3

Blood Flows

Down came her sword, another orc dead or dying she had no time to care which. The death cries of allies and foes alike rang in her ears.

Three orcs thought to surround her. She swept the legs out from under the lead one. As he fell, his head was pulped by a shining war hammer wielded by Wulfgar.

She had gotten used to the sudden appearance of the shining weapon. Shortly after the first real battles had begun, they had started to work together in battle, backed up by Cattie-Brie and her amazing bow.

The orc on the right rushed in to score the killing blow and received a slice across his forearm. Her great sword continued its downward sweep and sliced the second orc deeply across its thigh. Up, back around came the sword to slice through the first orc's throat. Orc number two didn't even pay its companion a glance as it gurgled its last. She drew the sword up high over her left shoulder. Down it came catching the remaining orc at the collar bone and nearly cutting it in two.

Those three dead, hundreds more waiting to take their place. She glanced to her right, where the barbarian swung his mighty hammer crushing bone, breaking limbs, smashing faces. As always, he had the situation under control.

Arrows zipped over their heads taking out targets before they could approach. Blood flew, metal scraped along metal, throats screamed.

Toleen, Doomguide, holy paladin of Kelemvor Lord of the Dead, brought death to scores of foes that day. The same as the day before, the day before that and the previous day, back almost three months now her days consisted of killing, her nights of burying.

The stream of orcs before her was endless. Big green tusked faces drawn in snarls of rage and blood lust loomed before her. One ugly face the same as the hundreds that had already vanished from view.

A horn suddenly bleated in the distance. Slicing through the tattered remains of the orcs armor she quickly dispatched it.

She heard whispered questions as the remaining allies dealt with the foes directly in front of them, the remaining orcs began to retreat. Retreat? Orcs didn't retreat as far she had ever known.

"Since when do orcs retreat especially when the fighting is still even odds?" Cattie-Brie asked no one in particular as she came to stand along side Wulfgar and Toleen.

Leaning on her sword the paladin replied, "I was thinking the same thing. The only answer I have is never."

"Which means something is up. Here comes Drizzt, maybe he knows more." Wulfgar said wiping the gore from Aegis-Fang.

The drow stopped in front of them saying, "I don't know what caused it but there was a huge white horse came over the ridge," pointing to the north he continued, "Minutes after I spotted the rider the horns started sounding retreat. I have no idea why, they were pushing us back. The rider was too far away for even me to make out any details."

No one seemed to have an answer as to the reason for the retreating army of orcs.

Everyone agreed though it bode ill for Mithral Hall and it's allies.

To save time funerals and graves had all been combined to one. One mass grave for all Those soldiers that had given their lives to stop the orc ish invasion, one funeral to honor them all.

Every night it had been the same.

Toleen heard a knock at her door as she pulled a clean tunic on. Straightening her shirt, she opened the door to see Wulfgar there.

"I thought you and your companions would be in Mithral Hall attending the war council after what happened today?" she asked with puzzlement in her voice.

"The council is already over. No one knows what to make of the retreat." he said leaning against the doorframe. "Maybe the orcs are tired of dying. Maybe they decided it's not worth it anymore. Who knows with orcs."

Shrugging she replied, "Perhaps we'll have answers tomorrow."

"Perhaps. You do realize if you stayed inside Mithral Hall you wouldn't have so far to march before battle every morning."

The statement stunned her. Slate grey eyes stared into bright blue ones. "I would think rooms inside Mithral Hall would be limited with all the visiting leaders, soldiers and what refugees still remain."

"My bed is plenty big enough."

"I take it that was a proposition."

"It is."

She stood with her head tilted up to look him in the eye. He was one of the few men she could ever recall needing to look up to. He was handsome enough, but such things didn't usually enter her mind. She wasn't a stranger to men in her bed, somehow she thought this would be different though.

"Ok." was all Toleen said as she began to gather her few meager belongings.


	4. Chapter 4

Recognizable characters belong to RAS and WotC. I do not intend to make profit on these or any other characters not belonging to me. I use them here for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 4

When Orcs Think

The meetings had been moved from King Bruenor's private quarters to the hall's main dining area. Everyone wanted to attend the war meetings after the lone orc had shown up two days ago carrying a white flag asking for a parley with the commanders of Mithral Hall's army.

Toleen stood toward the back of the packed room. She listened as every dwarf in attendance called out for the annihilation of every orc on Toril. Occasionally others would add their voices to that of the dwarves, seeking retribution for lost homes and families. Few it seemed, very few called out other solutions. Some thought to hear the messenger out first before making plans, in this circle included High Lady Alustriel of Silverymoon. She spoke of tolerance and needing to know all the information in order to make a decision that would benefit everyone.

In the end it was agreed to hear the messenger out. The orc would be brought before the council and a select few commanders the following morning. Even King Bruenor had to agree it wasn't wise to bring the creature into a packed room of battle hungry dwarves thirsting for more spilt orc blood.

The paladin made her way down the twisting halls toward the apartments she had been sharing with Wulfgar. She hoped Colson was up from her nap, the child was so full of life she could always make Toleen smile. With a sigh she realized how much she would miss the energetic child, and the friends she had made here in her short stay. It was a completely alien experience to the wandering warrior.

Even as a child she hadn't stayed in one place for long. The cleric of Kelemvor that had took her under his protection, was always here and there, preferring the road to a permanent position in a temple. She always knew this was the life she would live. Until now she had never wanted anything else, but the open road stretched before her and the knowledge she was doing her Lord's work here on the material plane.

As Toleen opened the door to Colson's room, she was hit by a small projectile. Laughing she tugged the toddler from her leg, tossing her into the air. The tiny girl squealed in delight, before her descent was even complete she began to beg to be tossed again. All thoughts of leaving left her mind as she spent the next hour tossing, laughing, and chasing.

The next morning came far too early to everyone in the hall. Everyone was hushed as the mixed procession escorted the orcish messenger toward Bruenor's private quarters and the assemblage of leaders awaiting the information he brought from Obould Many-Arrows.

Toleen had been asked to guard the inside entrance after the meeting began. She stood to the left side of the opening opposite one of the Knights in Silver, a man that barely stood to her shoulder, but decked in beautiful shining full plate armor he looked every inch the knight. His armor looked made of foil compared to her heavy iron plate.

The orc strode in as if he belonged there and the guards surrounding him were his escort rather than guards of the surrounding enemy. The creature held it's head high looking straight ahead to the King of Mithral Hall. He stopped in the middle of the room as the guards in front stepped to the side giving the various leaders of the Silver Marches full access to what they had allowed to be brought in front of them.

The orc cleared its throat before beginning his announcement, "Greetings to King Bruenor Battlehammer 10th king of Mithral Hall and to all the other smart leaders around here. King Obould Many-Arrows of the kingdom Many-Arrows wants to call a truce in the fighting between our kingdoms. King Obould wants all the leaders here to attend him in his city at the Citadel of Many-Arrows. Each Lord, Lady, King or Queen is allowed to bring five guards with them. King Obould wants to discuss trade agreements and boundaries for his new kingdom. He wants each of you to come ready to talk such matters. No will come to attack while you make your minds up. King Obould wants everyone to be at meeting in two ten-day." With that the orc fell silent.

No one in the assembly knew exactly what to make of that. Everyone stared at the messenger until Bruenor motioned him to be removed. Still everyone sat trying to make sense of what they had just heard.

Lady Alustriel was the first to speak on the matter. "I know not what my fellows think of this new development, but I feel that I would profit from a day or so of contemplating what was said and its ramifications to my city and it's people."

Everyone began nodding in agreement with the lady of Silverymoon's assessment of the situation. None present had anything they wanted to add to it or they were either reluctant to do so without further thought. King Bruenor said the leaders should meet back in his chambers in two days to further discuss this strange announcement.

Four Nights later the Companions including Toleen and baby Colson had a chance to have their evening meal together. She ate her meal while listening to the continuing debate about the days revelations.

Toleen kept quiet through most of the discussions she wasn't a leader nor even a member of Mithral Hall.

"I WILL NOT TRADE WITH STINKIN, ROTTEN, NO GOOD ORCS!" Bruenor shouted not for the first time that night. Even little Colson was getting used to his outbursts and barely flinched this time as her grandfather's fist accompanied his words.

"Bruenor you know I feel the same way you and every other dwarf in the hall does, but maybe at least going to this Citadel Many-Arrows just to see how sincere Obould is." Drizzt tried to reason with the irate king.

"Yes but what if it's a trap and he will just kill everyone that goes?" was Wulfgar's reply.

Bruenor just stomped and sputtered incoherently while his children and friends discussed the matter.

"That could well be what he's planning. I don't pretend to understand, but I do know if any of the allies helping us back out, we will be over run with these same orcs in no time."

Shaking her head to Drizzt's words Cattie-Brie asked, "How could anyone side with orcs over goodly folk? Would they even give this ridiculous idea real thought?"

"They could, I don't think they will, but nothing is impossible I guess. I don't like the idea of Bruenor walking in there presenting himself on a silver platter for Obould to do with what he likes." Regis said very quietly not looking at anyone.

Finally Toleen spoke up, "What if this Obould is really trying to be a king and not an orc? What if he is only trying to civilize his people? Trade and permanent boundaries would be one way to do that. He's even started schools from what the orc messenger said when I talked to him. Thousands of years ago weren't humans living much the same as those orcs? We changed over time, but it took one person to stand up and show everyone else the way. Wouldn't everyone be better off in the long run if Obould was let to make these orcs stop their primitive ways?" The whole room had fallen silent as she spoke, even Bruenor had halted his ranting and pacing to listen.

"Orcs in school? I really don't think so." Cattie-Brie said.

"Just a thought is all." she said sheepishly shrugging her shoulders.

After Toleen had spoken up everyone had started clearing the dishes without saying another word on the subject. Toleen did her share, but slipped out the door and headed outside unobserved as Wulfgar went to pick up his now sleeping daughter.

She sat down on the boulder she usually came to when it was time for her evening prayers. From this perch the whole valley lay out before her. On a clear day she told herself she could almost see the distant town of Settlestone whether she could or not didn't matter.

Maybe she should never have left there. Maybe when the temple in Silverymoon had asked her to accompany Brother Darnim and the other clerics she should have refused. It was her right as a Doomguide. She answered only to Lord Kelemvor himself, unless he let her know otherwise. Mostly she did what the temples asked to keep from confrontations.

Almost an hour had passed when Toleen heard footsteps on the trail behind her. Glancing over her right shoulder she saw Wulfgar making his way toward her. She steeled herself for the expected rebuke for the statements she had made inside.

As her lover sat down beside her she simply said, "I'm sorry."

He looked at her questioningly ,"Sorry for what?"

"For what I said in there. I spoke out of turn. I should have just kept quiet. It wasn't my place."

"Your place? What place would that be? You had as much a right to say what was on your mind as anyone else did."

Toleen looked at him, "I've only been here a few months. I have no place here, I'm just a soldier here doing a job."

"A job? Is that what Colson and I are to you is a job?" he asked sharply.

"No that's not what I meant. Of course your both more to me than that. More than I ever thought I could have. I never expected to find a family, especially out here fighting all these orcs. It's just something I never expected to have. I never gave it any thought."

Tucking a stray braid behind her ear Wulfgar said softly, "You should expect more from yourself. You're a beautiful woman, you have one of the biggest hearts I've seen. You slave and work for the benefit of others, place yourself in danger just to save people you don't even know and will probably not even thank you for it, or even give you a second thought."

"I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Do what?" the barbarian asked bewilderment clear in his voice.

"Try to make me feel better by lying to me." Toleen looked away.

"Lie to you? I would never do that. What do you think I lied about?" he asked.

Wulfgar gently lifted her face so he could see her grey eyes in the star light.

"About being beautiful. I know I'm not. I've never been. When I was young I was told if I were lucky I would be a handsome woman and if I weren't I'd be lucky to keep mirrors from shattering in my wake." She pulled away from him and started to stand up.

Firm hands on her shoulders pulled her back to the boulder. "Whoever said those things to you was a horrible person, and they haven't seen you like I have. In battle you shine like a goddess of war. I have never in all my years seen something as beautiful as when you dance with your blade. I've watched you lead funeral processions also. You have such a presence about you, you make everyone around you calm. That sweet voice of yours eases their pain and helps them let go. How could anyone see you then and not think you the most beautiful creature ever."

He slid his arms around her and pulled her close, placing a fluttering kiss on her right temple.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do. I told you I will never lie to you about anything."

She leaned back into his embrace. How had she come to this place? This wonderful, blissful place.

"Oh another thing, Bruenor has decided he might as well give Obould a chance. He wanted me to ask if you would be one of the five that he's allowed to take with him."

"What? He's going to take Obould seriously? Why? A minute ago he was storming and stomping and threatening to slay every orc ever born. What changed?" she asked sitting up to look Wulfgar in the face.

"You did. You made a very good argument in there. No one could come up with anything else after that. There was no way any of us could refute what you said. So we're leaving in six days on our way to Silverymoon." he said with a ghost of a smile.

"He really want's me to go?" she asked sheepishly

"Yes and so does everyone else. How could we not? You're an asset to our group in every way." he said with a laugh. "And I would miss you terrible if you didn't go"

"Well who am I to say no to a king." she said with a smile getting more comfortable in her lovers embrace.

Toleen checked her travel gear, making sure it was all in order. Strapped her great sword to her back and headed out the door to meet the others that were to escort King Bruenor to the Citadel of Many-Arrows to discuss trade agreements with orcs.

The arguments had went on for many days between the gathering that had been fighting these orcs for most of a year now. In the end none could deny that continuing the war would only lead to the destruction of more than just orcs. No voice was heard louder or more often than the very dwarf she went to join.

Not for the first time she thought did dwarves pick their kings based solely on the echo of their bellow through the halls.

Wulfgar met her in the hall coming from his daughter's room. He was ready for the road also. They continued to the two great doors leading out of Mithral Hall. The rest of the group was already in attendance including Regis who with much protesting had finally agreed to stay behind to see to things while the king was absent. Cattie-Brie had her fabulous bow across her back along with a fine mithral sword strapped to one hip. Drizzt dressed in his customary woodsman garb had his scimitars on and was waiting patiently a few steps from the rest of the group. Bruenor had his one horned helm firmly planted on his head and his great axe in hand, all the while grumbling of the stupidity of the world that caused a dwarven king to make trade agreements with orcs. Thibbledorf Pwent was the other member of the party. He would not hear of staying behind while his king went to talk to "stinkin, dirty orcs".

They were to travel to Silverymoon, meet up with the others and travel from there as one large group to the Citadel Many-Arrows, deep into the land controlled by vicious, blood thirsty orcs.

Everyone was amazed by the "city" they had entered. No one thought to find what could only be classified as a real functioning city. Orcs bustled along the wooden streets going about their business until they saw the entourage of humans, dwarves, and elves entering. Sounds of construction stopped as they passed. No weapons were raised, but scowls were seen from everywhere, some even went as far as to growl and show tusks to the passers by. To the credit of the procession none made any moves toward the residents of the bourgeoning city.

Toleen felt a sense of foreboding as they approached the citadel, nothing good could come of this. What was worse, her's had been one of the voices raised in defense of the orc's rights to make their own kingdom.

Now standing in front of the black stoned tower, surrounded by snarling orcs she had to think perhaps she may have been wrong.

She watched as the doors opened and 20 orcs filed out. All wore matching armor of surprisingly good make. They came to stand 10 on each side of the visitors, after they had taken their places a huge Orcs dressed in silks and fine cloth stepped out. This could only be the self-proclaimed king.

He approached, looking each at leader directly, "Welcome to my kingdom. I hope your travels were enjoyable. I offer you all the hospitality of my land. Come inside and we will begin our discussions. Food and drink will be provided." Surprisingly he spoke fluent common with hardly an accent at all.

It was quickly discussed each group would leave 2 to stay at the entrance to guard. Toleen and Pwent were chosen to stay outside to await the conclusion of the days events.

How could we have thought to do this? She stood looking up at the orcish tower watching as her new friends, and the man she had grown to love were swallowed by the forbidding opening.


	5. Chapter 5

Recognizable characters belong to RAS and WotC. I do not intend to make profit on these or any other characters not belonging to me. I use them here for entertainment purposes only.

Epilogue

Toleen stood on what she had come to think of as her prayer boulder, looking out at the valley. The sun was barely over the mountains and most of the valley still lay in shadow.

The first shipment of tools would be going out soon to the orcs of Many-Arrows. Bruenor had steadfastly refused to offer any sort of weapons for trade to the orcs. They would just have to settle with farming and construction materials. She wondered what Sir Bertram would think of all the ending to this war. She had no way of knowing though, he was now residing with Helm and his body was interred in a single grave outside of Settlestone.

A breeze whipped her cloak around her legs, now clad in new shining mithral plate that matched her new armguards and breast plate. She ran her gloved fingers over the emblem of her deity, an upraised skeletal arm holding golden scales of justice, emblazoned on the front of plate mail. It was an absolutely beautiful piece of work.

Learning of her approaching birthing-day on their return to Mithral Hall the companions had began secretly planning a celebration including the gift of her current armor. Now she had seen eighteen years of life most of those in service to her god. She chuckled at the memory when Regis had innocently asked her age during their party. Everyone seemed to think she was much older than she truly was.

Sighing she checked her unusual great sword, with pommel and cross guard also in the symbol of her deity, made sure of the various daggers on her person was secure, and the new mace was she had acquired was securely strapped to her left hip.

It was time to take to the path she had chosen for her life once again. Never had she thought she would hesitate. She turned to get one last look at the place she had almost come to call home when she someone coming down the trail.

She heard them before they came around the corner. Colson's incessant chattering sounding off the rocks. Toleen smiled at the little one's energy.

"I thought we had said good bye this morning." she said to the big barbarian as he came into sight.

"We did but Colson and I decided we didn't like it." he replied patting his daughter he held in his arms

"Didn't like it? What do you mean didn't like it?" she asked incredulously.

"Like I said we didn't like it so we came to take it back."

"Take it back? What are you two up to?" she demanded placing her hands on each hip.

"Just that were taking it back because we're going with you. You said yourself you'd be back before the winter snows set in. I figure that will be about two months. So we're going with you." he stated looking directly at her daring her to say anything to the contrary.

She knew that look well and what it meant. Toleen had to smile at the two, how she loved both of them.

"Ok I guess I'll let you go but we had better get started, daylight is wasting." she said shaking her head and smiling.

"Well lead the way brave paladin and we shall follow." Wulfgar said playfully gesturing down the trail.

Things had certainly changed in the last year. One had to wonder what the future held.

"We will be here when you three get back?" a melodious voice called out to them as they made their descent.

"You had better be elf. Take care of that sister of mine." Wulfgar replied to the smiling drow standing by the trail.

"Oh I will if I can keep up with her." he replied as they both chuckled at the joke.

"We'll be back before winter sets in hard." she said to Drizzt as he turned with a wave over his shoulder to return to his home.

Toleen was already looking forward to her return to Mithral Hall and she knew her companion felt the same.

A/N Those you that made it to the end, thank you for trudging through this mess. I hope you will not thing it a tragic waste of time. It won't be long until I have a sequel up, and yes it will be much better than this one.


End file.
